


Wishes You'll Make

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Age Transformation, Blooming Platonic Friendship, Child Hal, Happy Haliday!, M/M, Magical Food, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Barry's average day at work quickly turns odd when he's called to the front desk, and gets hugged by a child who claims they know him.





	Wishes You'll Make

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is horrible. Hal doesn 't deserve this poorly made present, and neither do you, because you're better than this bad excuse of a story. Read at your own risk!
> 
> I tried to make a fanfiction for Hal's birthday, but the original story was too long and would go on after the deadline. So, I decided to make this story up while I was barely awake. You read the warning, and this is your last chance to turn back before you read a very disappointing fanfiction.
> 
> Good luck to any who is brave enough to read.

A knock.

"Barry."

"Huh?" I lift my head from the microscope to look to the doorway where Patty was leaning.

"Amanda asked for you in the front." she juts a thumb behind her, most likely pointing back to the entrance of the building.

"Can it wait? I'm so close to cracking this case." I take a quick glance at my microscope, then I look back to Patty.

"What? Can Amanda wait a few hours until you finish this case in one sitting?" Patty smiles then shook her head, "I don't think so."

I sigh in exasperation, letting go of the microscope to get up and investigate what the receptionist wanted from me.

"Don't sweat it," Patty clapped a hand on my shoulder while I was walking past her, "I'll take the case while your away."

I give her a tried, grateful smile, and nod back at her, before making my way to the receptionist's desk.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Amanda?" I walk out, into the lobby of the station, "You asked for me?"

The chair to the far right of me twirled around, and there seated a brunette with glasses that were much too big for her face, shirt a little too tight around her shoulders and breasts, and a skirt that luckily went down to her calves.

"Finally decided to show up on time, hmm?" she played with a pen in her right hand, "See, I knew I could trust Patty to get you over here for me."

I shake my head, "Can we please make this quick? I had to walk away from a case that I was nearly done with."

"I'm so sure you were "nearly done" with the case, and I apologize for being that monster that pulls you away from your work." she sarcastically says, placing her pen down and fixing up the tight bun on the back of her head.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

I'm 98% sure she already has a boyfriend, but it always seems like she's teasing the young men who work at this station. Which, in my personal opinion, is very unprofessional.

Though, I could be a bit bias in my opinion, since I'm one of the men she tries to tease.

"Amanda, I really need to get back to work." I cross my arms in front of my chest and give her a stern look.

"Alright, alright... Don't have to get commanding with me. I already know what to do." I swear I saw her give me a dirty smirk, along with a small wink.

This time, I did roll my eyes, as well as give a sigh, "Amanda..."

"Calm down, Barry. I was just about to tell you why you had to come when you did." she waved at hand at me while turning her chair back around to face her desk.

"And why's that?" I drop my arms, and very cautiously inch closer.

"Well, I wasn't the one who asked for you." she answered, tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Okay?" I wonder, "Then who did?"

"A brown haired kid who's waiting patiently for you in a chair." she pointed to the chairs that lined the base of the walls of the building, for people to wait around in.

"A kid?" I furrow my brows together in confusion, "You sure it's for me?"

"Said he specifically wanted you." she picks up her pen, and starts using it on a paper in front of her.

Very confused, I walk out into the waiting area of the station, and in the farthest cover, away from the door I exited from, was a little boy that looked around the age of seven or eight.

The boy had chocolatey brown hair, with a wisp of brown bangs sweep to the left side of his face, his skin was a slight tan that went along with his brown hair. He wore a light green collared shirt, with denim shorts that went down to his knees. His eyes were a deeper shade of brown from his hair, and they seemed to light up when they lifted up and spotted me.

"Barry!" the child shouts, jumping from the chair and racing over to hug at my waist.

"Uh--" my arms jolt up to make sure they weren't grabbed, "Hello? Do you need help looking for your parents?"

The kid looked up, placing his chin so it was flat on my stomach, which made me a bit creeped out.

"Barry, it's me! Hal!" the child says, unwrapping his arms from my body, "Do I look that much different from my adult self?"

Wait a moment, that's Hal?

But, how? What? When? Why?

"I'm sorry, what?" was all I could ask with all the questions circling in my head.

"Hal? Hal Jordan? Highball?" the child listed off, "Seriously Barry, I know we haven't seen each other in a week or so, but you couldn't have forgotten about me that easily."

I look around, seeing as Amanda seemed like she was leaning towards our conversation, I grabbed the kid's--Hal's. I grabbed Hal's hand, and lead him out the door of the police station.

When outside I take him into a nearby alleyway, then turn to look the child dead in the eye, and say, "Hal?"

The kid smiled sweetly, his grip that was holding onto my hand, when I lead him out the building, tightened a little, "You do remember!"

"Hal, you're like--my best friend. There isn't any way I could forget about you." I tell him, kneeling down till I was about as short as him, "Now, can you explain to me why you're a child when you came to visit me?"

"Mmm..." Hal scrunched up his nose, making a thinking face, "Maybe..."

"Hal..."

He straightens out quickly, mouth open to reveal straight rows of teeth, "Okay. But, I'm hungry, and I want some burgers."

"Hal, are you serious?" I pinch the bridge if my nose.

"Dead serious old man." he sweetly said.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Let me get this straight." I crumple up my burger's wrapper, "You went to a bakery to get a cupcake in order to celebrate your birthday because you haven't celebrated in a long time. But, ended up eating a cupcake that turned you into a child, because you wished to be a child again, and the wish came true?"

The person in front of me gave a curt nod, before devouring the rest of his fries.

"And...you said the shop was around here?" I asked, stirring the ice that was the leftovers of my soda, with my straw.

"Mhm..." Hal confirms, sipping at his own soda.

I look down the street both ways, as far as I could while seated in a restaurant, but couldn't find any buildings that looked particularly new.

"Okay, I get the “turned into a child” part." I place my cup down, "But, why don't you have your ring?"

"She blasted me with magic when I refused to give it up, and sent me crashing through the shop window, and gave me this." he stood up and walked over to me, then lifted up his shirt so it revealed a somewhat fresh scar that dragged from his right armpit, down and across his body, so it disappeared underneath the left side of the waistband of his shorts.

"Oh my god," I pull him a little closer to inspect his scar, "Are you okay? Jeez, this looks so bad."

Hal dropped his shirt, covering over his scar, "It's okay, I've gotten worst injuries." he shrugs like it was nothing.

"Anyways," he continues, wobbling closer to me then climbing up to seat himself in my lap, "after she threatened to kill me and chop me up into bite size pieces, she then said she'd melt my ring until it's liquid, and mix it with some wax to make a candle out of it."

"Serious! A candle!" he scoffed, "You'd think the woman would've at least had the decently to place it as one of those cheap plastic rings to decorate cupcakes, or something."

"Hal," I brush away at his hair since it was tickling at my face, "You’re turned into a child for who knows how long, you got your ring taken away, and you have a scar that wraps around half of your body. I think there are some more important things to worry about besides the fact that the witch lady won't put your ring as a cheap cupcake decoration."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"So, where did you say this place was?"

"A few more blocks farther." Hal extended his arm and pointed forward.

I sigh, jumping a little to make sure Hal stays on my back and doesn't choke me every time I take a step.

"Why do you need a piggyback ride again?" I ask him, feeling his arms wrap tighter around my neck.

"I just wanna feel what it's like to be a child again, and that means piggyback rides, sitting in laps, and forcefully jamming cube-shaped blocks into circle cut slots." Hal states, legs rubbing against my sides so he could move up my back.

"Please tell me you're kidding with the last one because I'm not going to buy you a shapes learning kit." I buck backward to keep him from falling.

"Those things are entertaining, man." Hal's body bounces against my back, "Oh! And also those vacuums that have beads in them that jump around in a clear plastic space when you move the vacuum around! Those are so cool!"

I roll my eyes for the second time that day, "Do you want to get on my shoulders? Because you're gonna choke me before we even get to that magical bakery."

"Why are you Barry, Barry?"

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"I SWEAR this was where I found the bakery!" Hal walked around the unclaimed building area, kicking at rocks and discarded pieces of metal that littered the ground as if he would find the shop under one of the pieces of rubble.

"Well, it was magical, right?" I tap my finger on my cheek, making the tip of my finger catch onto my cowl, "Maybe the owner teleported the shop to a different location."

After the words left my mouth, I hear a snap come from the kid.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" I kick a bottle cap.

"Over there!" I follow to where he was pointing, and there laid a styrofoam container that was almost completely hidden behind a large chunk of building.

Hal bolts to the evidence, hopping and jumping from pieces of rubble he could fit his foot on.

Quickly grabbing the container, Hal raced back to me, "Now, we need to get to the Watchtower."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Uh...the map." Hal stood on his tippy toes to point at a page on the screen.

"Okay, but can you just..." I gently push down on his shoulder, "Sit down? I don't want you stepping on...my lap."

"Oh..." he looks down at his feet, inching his shoes forwards as to not step in my lap, "Sorry."

"It's fine, just--don't step in my lap." I quickly click on the map.

He didn't seem to hear what I said since he jumped out of my lap after a few a seconds of staring at the screen.

"Where to now?" I stand up from my chair.

"We need to find a place where this frosting is located," Hal held up the container, "then we can kill that lady and get my ring back!"

I ignore the “killing” part.  
"Okay... So, where to first?" I signal to the screen, so he could point to somewhere on the map.

"There!" he pointed to a building, and I double-clicked it to have a closer look.

The building was built circular with a sign that had bold purple letters on it that spelled out "BAKERY BREAK". The whole building almost looked like an apple turned upside down, if you squint and turn your head to the side a bit. The walls were yellow with some green leaf accents on the walls.

There weren't any windows like a typical bakery, and the door looked a bit old, compared to the rest of the shop.

I look to where it was located, "The shop is a few cities away from here." 

"Can we go? Can we go?" Hal jumped up and down next to me, his hands holding onto the armrest of the chair.

"If you want to be turned back into an adult, yeah we can go." I chuckle when he lets go of the armrest and runs over to me, demanding that I pick him up and run him over to the bakery.

"Okay, okay..." I kneel down so he could climb onto my back.

That moment, the doors to the room opened, and in came Diana, Bruce, and Clark.

They all stopped at the sight of me standing up with a child on my shoulders.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"C'mon Barry! We need to get to that bakery!" Hal held onto my earpieces so he wouldn't fall.

I look at the three of them, I decided I could explain to them later.  
Me and Hal were already on a mission.

"Right." I reply to Hal, who rocked his body closer to my head.

"Sorry, can't talk now. I'll explain later." I gave the three members a salute, then race to the zeta tubes.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Okay." I squat down so Hal could get off my back, "So, this is the shop?"

I point to the building in front of us, that looked exactly like the image from the map.

Hal nodded, looking around the narrow pathway that leads to the building, "This place is a downgrade from Central streets." 

I give a small, agreeing nod, and make sure to vibrate out of my suit before pushing open the door to the bakery.

Inside, it looked like any other normal bakery.

Display cases, fresh treats, and shelves of pastries decorated the inside of the building.

"Why hello there!" an old lady with short frizzy hair, greeted us, "Welcome to Bakery Break! Please take your time choosing what you would like."

"Um... Thank you..." I plastered on my best smile, letting Hal take one of my fingers, and drag me to a display case.

"Look!" he pointed to a box of chocolate covered cookies, "Can I have a box?"

"Uh..." I give Hal a confused look, but I try to aim it towards the cookies so it looked like I was thinking, "No, it...might be a little too much for you."

Hal gave me a sad look in return, "Please dad? Please can I have one cookie?" he pleaded in the sweetest and saddest voice I've ever heard coming from him.

Wait--dad?!

"Uh--I...I uh-I mean...ahem...uh, I don't...think you'll be able to eat dinner after you eat a cookie that big." I stutter.

Quickly, I mouth a 'What?' to Hal. He just places a finger to his mouth and looked back at the display to seem like he's choosing another treat.

"Would you like a sample?"

Turning around, I jump a little when I came face-to-face with the old woman.

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" Hal tugged on my finger and jumped in excitement.

"I..." 

"Here you go little one." the woman bent down to give Hal a sample of the cookie.

"Uh..." I lift a finger to try to stop her, but she ended up offering me a piece of a cookie as well.

"Oh, you know what?" she tapped a finger to her cheek, "I might have a new batch of muffins that are warm and fresh."

"Can we taste them?" Hal excitedly asked, still holding onto his cookie piece.

"Hal!" I exclaimed, pulling him closer to my body, "Uh, sorry about...my...child...uh-"

"Oh no, it’s fine!" she smiled at him, "I love little children!"

I hear him mumble something under his breath, and lightly flick him at the back of his head.

"Now, why don't we go see those fresh muffins? Hmm?" I doubt she saw the confusion and discomfort painted on Hal's face after flicked him.

“Can I see the muffins?” Hal hastily asked, causing the woman to raise her eyebrows a little.

“Well, why of course!” she began rubbing her hands together, then looked up at me, “Err--if your father is fine with it, that is…”

I look down at Hal, who very subtly nodded back at me.

“Why...not…?” I try to break my eyes from Hal's and focus back to the lady. But I ended up nervously glancing back at the child every other second.

“Perrrrrffffecctt…” the woman seemed to purr, hiss, and spit, all at the same time, “Follow me, chhhhild.”

She lifted a piece of fabric that draped over a doorway, which I assumed led into the kitchen, “Come right in…” 

Hal finally let go of my finger, and practically skipped into the kitchen.

“Eh,” the woman looked at me and her facial expression made it seemed like she just noticed my presence, “You can...look around for the food that you wanted. I will be back very soon with your son.” 

She bolted into her kitchen afterward, leaving me to stand in the middle of all the pastries.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

A giant clap of thunder.  
That was what it sounded like.

Then, a green light burst through the wall - completely demolishing it - and there stood Hal, but as an adult, and in full Green Lantern uniform.

“Let's blow this pop stand, Bear.” he stupidly says, as the whole building begins to melt around the both of us.

“What’d you do this time?” I ask, quickly vibrating on my Flash suit.

“Saw my ring and couldn't give it up this time.” he shrugged with a small smile.

I give him a questioning raised eyebrow, and he grins at me in return

“Since you've been oh so kind to let be hitch a ride on your back,” he summons a plane construct that held one singular seat, “why don't you let me repay the favor?”

I huff a laugh out from my nose and shake my head, but hop into the tiny plane construct anyway.

Once I did, Hal started to fly off.

As I watch the last of the building melt into the concrete ground, I couldn't help myself from turning to the Lantern and asking, “What did you really do, Hal?” because I was genuinely curious.

Flying a bit higher, Hal’s face split in half in an open grin.

“When I entered the kitchen, I instantly spotted my ring over near some chopping knives.” he explained “After a few minutes of playing along and acting oblivious, I got my hand on one of those wooden things people use to take out pizzas from the oven--”

“A pizza peel?” I correct him.

“Yeah, those things. Anyways, I grabbed one and smacked it right across her face. Then, I found a rolling pin and whacked her with it for good measure.” Hal constructed small figurines to play out how the whole event happened, right in front of me, “I quickly grabbed my ring, and made a platform underneath her, then tossed her into a pizza oven she had in the corner of her kitchen.”

“You mean a brick oven.” I pointed out, earning a nod in response.

“She then melted, bringing the whole building down with her.” the constructs melded together to form a melting building that looked like a miniature version of the melting bakery.

“A bit brutal to up-and-throw her into the fire, don't you think?” I ask as the green constructs in front of me, fade away.

Hal shrugged, “I kind of expected more of a fight from her if I'm honest.”

“You took her by surprise. You can't expect her to be ready to take on a Green Lantern who has the element of surprise.” 

“Eh…” he wavered his hand back and forth to show how he felt about the unfair fight.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

After landing on top of the police station, I hop out of the small plane and change into my civilian clothing, as Hal's uniform dissolve from his body.

After climbing down the building, we walk around the station to the entrance.

“I need to finish up a case if Patty didn't finish it up already.” I point to the glass doors of the police station.

“Really…?” Hal asked sounding like he was almost...whining…?

“Yeah, I gotta go. But, happy birthday!” I hug him, a real hug that didn't involve his arms wrapped around my waist.

When I let go, he held on for a few seconds longer, then let's go.

“Whelp,” he stuffed hands into his pockets, “cya at the next League meeting then?”

I give him a smile, “I'm sure we'll meet up earlier than that.”

He returned the smile before I pushed open the police station doors.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

Racing around the city was always amazing.

The wind whipping around my body, the blurring of all the colors mashing into one continuous rainbow, the feeling of freedom.

But, I'm currently looking for someone specific.

Someone who goes by the name-

Hal Jordan.

My feet screech to a stop when I find Hal seated on the edge of a cliff. I was on the outskirts of the city, so the cliff was a few miles away from me, but the distinct glow if his ring - whether it be strong or weak - made it able for me to find him from so far away.

Light on my feet, I race over to him. Jumping over shrubs, dodging trees, swerving away from rocks.

I slow down when I near the edge. 

Watching Hal swing his legs over the edge, while his head is tilted up to search the night sky for the brightest twinkling star.

“Is Hal Jordan busy this evening?” I make my way towards him when his head whipped around at the sound of my voice.

“Barry?” his tone seemed amazed in a way.

“The one and only.” I smile back at Hal, seating myself next to him when he moved to make me some room.

“Why're you here?” he questions, his eyes twinkling from the light of the moon and stars.

“Thought I'd spend the rest of this hectic day to hang out with someone I care about.” I tilt my head to the side, handing him a brown bag.

His eyes turn down to it as he took the bag from my hands, “What's this?”

“A present.” was the only clue I gave, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Why? Your presence is the best present I could've ever gotten today.” he says, glancing at me with his lips curled up into a grin.

I lightly slap him in the shoulder with the back of my hand, “Just open it.”

The sound of a paper bag crinkling filled the space around us for a few seconds, before Hal pulled out a clear container.

Holding up to his face, he inspected it like some kind of chemical,”Is this a...cupcake? With a candle?”

His head turns to me for an answer, making me smile widely.

“The last one you ate ended up turning you into a child.” I briefly shrug, “Not really the best cupcake you can have.”

“Barry…”

I quickly rub my fingers together to create a spark, and transfer it over to the candle wick, “Happy Birthday, Hal. Make a wish.”

His face glowed in the warm light of the fire. Making his facial expression a bit more visible in the darkness, away from the city.

His mouth was slightly agape, I could see the flickering fire reflected in his eyes, his hair was a bit messy, but it was Hal Jordan, what else would you expect?

I watch as he slides his eyes shut.  
Silence filling in the space that wasn't filled in by the whispers of the wind.

Then, Hal lightly blew on the flame, taking it out with his light breeze, as his eyes slowly opened back up.

“What'd you wish for?” I ask in curiosity.

But all I got in response was a sly smirk and a, “Don't don't you know that wishes won’t come true if you say them out loud?”

I playfully roll my eyes and watch him split the cupcake in half, and offer me one half.

“It's your cupcake you know.” I dig my hand into the bag to grab a napkin that was stuffed all the at the bottom.

“I know.” he took the napkin I offered to him, “I just want you to enjoy it too.”

I sigh but take part of the cupcake with a tired smile.

“Also, if you were to add some kind of spell to this cupcake, I won't be the only one to turn back into a child again.” he quickly adds, making me chuckle.

“Fair point.” I shrug, raising my cupcake half to bump against his before taking a bite.

The both of us share a silence as we munch away at the treat.

My mind liking the sight of the distant city lights, and the stars that seemed closer than they really were.

“You know?” Hal breaks the silence.

I face him with a gentle, questioning look, and a small hum.

He looks down at his feet, still slightly swinging along with the blowing breeze, “This was probably the best birthday I've had in a while…”

I soft smile spreads across my face, as I feel the wind start to pick up, “Did you like the present?”

“The fact that I got to sit in your lap and ride on your shoulders for the day?” he chuckled while I slightly blushed, “Yeah, this day was better than most days.”

My soft smile turns into a shy one, my eyes looking to the side to avoid his laughter filled ones, “It's your birthday. You should be happy to be alive.”

“With you, Barry? I always am.” he replied, making my face feel much warmer.

“Hey now, don't get all cheesy on me.” I wave my hand around in dismissal of the comment but feel my cheeks embarrassingly heat up even more.

I hear Hal chuckle beside me, “Okay, Dad.”

This time, I thump him with the side of my body, “Just because you're the birthday boy, doesn't mean you can just say that.”

No matter how serious I was with what I said, his laughter was infectious, making me start to laugh as well.

After a while, our laughter died down, and I heard Hal take a deep breath. The air now so cold that his breath turned into fog.

“Thanks Barry, for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end?  
> Oh man, I should never underestimate your powers.
> 
> Let's be honest, this story doesn't deserve any kudos. But, if you did leave a kudo, or a God forbid a comment, please know that I am internally grateful for your existence, and you are the one to make my day.
> 
> I'm sorry for putting you through that torture!! Please forgive me!


End file.
